Mage
by Gloomcookie
Summary: But one story that reveals the world surrounding mages in the 'real world'


A Mage: the Ascension Novel

A Mage: the Ascension Novel

"Ah, an audience. I do enjoy the role of storyteller. And all children? Good, you will enjoy it all the more."

"Now before I begin our tale, I must set the scene. You know of reality and fiction, correct? But what if it was not true?"

"Hm, I can see by your faces that that has crossed your mind. Close your eyes and imagine you can fly. That you can make fire appear in your hands or have time speed up. Would that not be wonderful, to not have to sit in school for so long?"

"What a reaction. Well let me tell you in this world magic is real, as real as a pen writing words on paper. Unfoutunaly, not all are aware of this. Only a great few back in the middle ages took the time to form groups, called traditions. They wield their power in secret through their belief."

"There are nine traditions all together, though some speak of one that is hidden to all but a few. The Akashic Brotherhood mostly use mind magic and their body is finely tuned to fight any battle. The Dreamspeakers speak with the spirits of the other realms. Cult of Ecstasy use their looks and other methods to control their prey. Virtual Adapts control the internet and the world of computers. The Sons of Ether have their labs with chemicals and dominate the science world. Euthanatos followers use luck and probability to predict their next action. Celestial Chorus believes their magic to be a gift from God and use it for Him. You might have thought you saw a witch, but only if she belonged to the Verbena. Lastly, the Order of Hermes that dates back to the days of Merlin. The Technocracy, though not a tradition, they are the ones who don't want you to believe in magic. Now that you have a little information, I shall begin the story. . . . .

Ours is the Wisdom of Solomon

The Magic of Merlin

The Fall of Icarus

From countless worlds we have dreamed

From endless worlds we have beckoned

From infinite choices we have suffered

The world chokes under stifling conformity

Heroes die in the share of pride

Armageddon is at hand

Reality is a lie

The truth is magic

Open your eyes,

And Awaken.

The church loomed in the sky, blocking the sun. Alana peered through the door and shrugged her shoulders.

Draco, fly to the tower and wait for me there.

The small, snowy white owl on her shoulder fidgeted. As though disagreeing the small bird pecked at her hair.

I know you don't want me to go in alone. I also know not to show all my cards. Now go! The last part spoken aloud, Draco leapt from her shoulder and flew to one of the towers.

Alana entered through the large doors into the church. As soon as she did, two men dressed in suits approached her.

Her 5'7" gave her no advantage over the two men. She readied any spell she might need and fiddled with a lock of her long red hair. She also noticed that she forgot to trim the slightly burnt ends of her hair. Boy one wrong word in her incantations and you never knew what would happen.

"Ms. Drew?" One of the men, the blonde one, asked.

"Huh?" Then remembering her other identity, replied, "Oh, yeah, that's me"

They seemed to ignore her fumble and turned saying, "Follow us."

She followed them past the main hall and through a large curtain. Behind the curtain lay a hallway with many doors lined on the wall. The two men led her to the door marked simply "Private".

Like a true gentleman, Blondie opened the door letting her go in first. She stepped in, however they did not. Before she could protest, the door closed in her face.

The room she stood in was large with bookshelves lining three out of four walls. The one wall lacking held instead a large cherry wood desk. Two large-backed chairs faced the desk at an angle. Though no one sat at the desk, there was someone in one of the chairs.

The gentleman looked to be around 40 or41 in age. His brown hair was bushy and unkempt with a little gray at the temples. He wore a strange patterned pair of tweed pant with a lab coat that, once upon a time, might have been white. Wires, blinking lights, and other paraphernalia stuck from, who knows how many, pockets.

"Oh Hullo there." He spoke with a British accent and it made Alana smile. One could not help but do so, the man looked like a very likeable fellow.

"Hi. I'm Nancy" She said introducing herself, remembering not to give her real name, not yet anyway. "Are you English?"

"Hmph," he said gruffly, "English, indeed. I am British."

She had no time to find out the difference as a man appeared from behind one of the bookcases.

"Welcome to you both and thank you for coming. Please have a seat. I am Father Pepe. May I get you something, Ms. ?" The man dressed in priestly robes glided across the room to the desk and gestured to the chair for her.

"Drew," she answered, taking her seat.

"No my dear, your real name please. There is no need to hide here." He finished gliding moving to the far window.

"Alana Lefey."

"And you Professor ?" He opened the window and went back to the desk.

"Professor Richard Dabor."

"Wonderful. Oh, Ms. Lefey, you may wish to invite your pet in. He probably does not like the cold to much."

Alana held in her shock and called in Draco. He flew into the room, but landed on the professor's head instead of her arm.

"Draco! Get over here, you silly bird." She said. The professor merely looked at her as the little owl leaped from his head to her shoulder. "I must apologize, he has never done that before. Strange."

"No matter, I am sure the Professor did not mind." Father Pepe said.

"No, no, I am quite alright," he answered, smiling.

"Good, back to the reason I summoned you both. I have reason to believe you will be very helpful for a job." He continued.

"In what way?" Alana asked.

"There is a new node that the Technocratics want. I have already sent a small group ahead to meet you at a small, abandoned house. With them I want you to secure the node."

"Why us?" Alana asked.

"He was top of his class, Professor not just by title and a genius. You, well you rose fast in the ranks and are told will be very powerful one day. Though I am a little curious as to your reasons for not choosing a house to associate with."

"I do not believe in any of them, no other reason."

"Very well then, any other questions?"

"Where do we meet the rest ?"

Knowing she was to meet other mages, Alana wore her long, emerald green cloak. Under she wore black jeans, faded at the knees, and a simple black T-shirt.

The night was cool, with a slight breeze. She hid well in the shadows of the old house. Her companion, however did not. The professor stood by a wall outlet taking it apart.

'I wonder,' she begin to think, but her un-thought question was answered. A small shock sparked and the professor jumped back.

"Hey, Wires, quit that," she whispered across the room.

"Right-O," he answered.

Thump!

She turned her head quickly towards the sound. Stepping further into the shadows, readying a spell.

The first to enter the room caught Alana by surprise. The petite, blonde stood in the doorway, a gun in each hand. She entered the room with great caution. One carefully measured step at a time. As planned the girl saw the professor first, as he continued to dig into his pockets.

Verbena, I'd bet Draco she is a witch, she thought to herself. Draco did not like that thought one bit, and fidgeted.

The blonde spun around and pointed her guns straight at Alana. "Who is there ?" She asked the shadows.

"You have good hearing, my friend." And she stepped away from the wall and shadows. "I am Alana. I was told I would meet my companions here."

"Oh," she said holstering one gun, but not both. "Blythe. Who is the mad scientist over there ?" she asked, jerking her head in his direction.

"Oh, I'm not mad, just singed." He said, pausing in his hunt through his pockets to look up.

"That is Professor Richard Dabor. Are you alone ? I was told there would be others."

"Heh ? Oh yeah," and went to the doorway, yelling out. "Hey guys, in here."

Taller than herself, she guessed right on the mark with the next girl. I have not seen a verbena with guns before. But this one is every stereotype in the book."

"I hope we will be able to work together."

"Oh, I do not listen, nor participate, in stereotypes. I am practically an outcast in my tradition." She said with a slight taste of bitter in her words.

Her attention was no longer on Brena as a young man entered the room behind her. She used to watch the T.V. show, 'Kung-fu', and this guy could have been the star. His head was cleanly shaven, and his eyes devoured the room, inch by inch. He stood about 5'6" and could dominate the room just by looming there. The attire he chose, however, did not match the show, donning large, black trench coat and high black boots.

"I am honored. To see a Akashic brother is rare in group." She did a slight bow and smiled at him. "I am Alana and my feathered friend is Draco."

"Zed," was all he said, though he did bow in return.

"Give me back my laptop !" The cry came from a small elfish looking girl. Slightly shorter than Alana, the girl kept her long black in two pigtails. A pair of horn rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"I just want to see something." The gentleman holding the alleged laptop wore all leather and stood much taller than the girl.

"Hey cut it out you two," Brena said. "This Alana and Professor Richard Dabor. Father Pepe sent them to join us."

"Here." He said curtly to the girl, handing her laptop. Continuing, "I am Ksan and this is Lylith."

"Hello," she said greeting the last two. "Father Pepe already gave us the details. I suggest we go and get this over with."

They all agreed and headed to their destination.

The skeleton of the house loomed under the bright security lights. She squinted to see in the shadows of the dark, but saw nothing. "So what do we do now ?"

"I am going to use infrared and heat vision to check the place out." Ksan said already typing on his laptop.

"Check for traps, too," Brena contributed.

After a few minutes he emerged from his computer. "there is a small heat spot in the middle of the floor. And no one around the grounds.

"Well then, what is everyone waiting for ?" Blythe rose to her feet and started to head down the hill.

Alana like the girl's gung-ho attitude and followed. They were but a few feet down the hill when a shout came from Ksan.

"Wait, do not go any further. There is a strong barrier around it. Someone will know we are here if you cross it."

"Well then, break it down," Lylith said.

In moments he had the field down. Alana knew now why he had been chosen.

Now let us see if the others prove themselves so efficient, she thought to herself.

As they all gathered around the Ksan had indicated, Blythe noticed a hatch of sorts. Looking closer she called the others over. Alana had feeling it would have been already opened had there not been a padlock on it.

"I think I can pick," Zed commented, getting a strange look from Alana.

"Interesting," the professor said. While Zed fiddled with the lock, Richard pulled things from his pocket and fumbled with something.

"It is to tough for me," he said after two tries.

"Why not let me have a go at it ?" Richard asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as Richard pointed a device at he lock. A laser shot from the device at the lock and turned the metal into glass.

"Very good, Richard," said Alana. For a moment they just stared a the glass. Alana sighed and swiped the glass with her wooden staff. Unfortunate for Richard, he decided to sweep away some of the glass but was cut.

"Ouch !" he cried.

Brena was by his side in an instant, attempting to heal the wound. But something went wrong and it showed on her face. "Uh-oh."

"What ?" Blythe asked.

Before she said another word, a leak flew up and hit her in the cheek. However when she went to remove it, the leaf stayed put. Richard was curious on this and decided to try and get the leaf off. She screamed when he gave it a good yank, but the leaf did not budge.

"Uh, Brena? There seem to be more on your legs." Ksan pointed out.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

"Paradox ?" Alana asked.

Brena hung her head and nodded as the leaves continued to cling to her.

Blythe turned her attention back to the hatch, ignoring the others. She threw it open, looking down a long staircase. It was not empty. Two men, one at each side, stood guarding the bottom. "Shit !" she said and dropped the hatch lid.

The party turned and looked at Blythe. "Um," she began, "There seems to be a slight problem. There is a set of stairs with two guys at the bottom and I think that they are armed.

"Just take them out, I am going to hack into the systems." Ksan sat on one of the piles of wood and started in on his laptop.

Rumble, Rumble.

"Eep !" Richard squeaked as he turned his head towards the noise. "I daresay, we have a little more to deal with."

Surrounding the small band, the machines roared as they closed in. a wrecking ball leered over, while two bulldozers edged closer. The steamroller and the jackhammer growled at them.

As Richard dug in his pockets, Alana saw Zed sprint to one of the bulldozers. He leapt to the driver's side and caught the side-view mirror. He hung there as his foot felt along the side. Finally finding a ledge, he pulled himself up. He then plunged his fist into the window, smashing it to pieces.

They could all see now that the machines did not contain drivers. Any hesitations to hold back diminished. Alana pulled out her scepter, completely active, and charged at he machines. Dodging rocks and other flying debris, the long scepter in her hands beginning to glow a bright blue around the tip.

"Concido ferrum !" she shouted and was about to touch the scepter to the bulldozer, when she heard a shout. Pulling back just in time, she got a quick look at Zed clinging to the side of the machine.

That would have been bad, she thought realizing that she almost fried Zed. The scepter had been a gift from her mentor, it electrified and gave quite a shock to the victim. She hoped Zed had not seen her almost folly, and took a look around. Ksan was on his laptop, oblivious to the steamroller headed his way. This is why V.A.'s are not usually in battle, she though as she went to attack.

Meanwhile, Blythe had opened the hatch and fired a couple a times at the guards. A yelp indicated that they were hit, but not dead. She pulled out a potion and sprinkled some on her bullets. "Nothing stings more that acid-tipped bullets," she said aloud to herself. Facing the hatch she fired yet another round at the guards.

"Screw this," she murmured as the first guard went down, but the second stayed standing.

Brena turned towards Blythe just in time to see her jump down the stairs. "Blythe, wait !" she yelled. She was, however too late. Blythe did not take the stairs very gracefully, and tumbled down them hitting her head on the wall.

Brena quickly went after her, but did not get very far.

"Hold it," the second guard ordered. He stood ready to shoot.

The others were not doing to well themselves. Though Alana's scepter had done some damage, it was not enough. All Zed could do was hang on to the bulldozer. Ksan and Lylith both were still occupied by their laptops.

"Richard, look out !" Alana shouted.

Richard looked up, seeing a large bulldozer coming straight at him. He finished fiddling with the small disc in his hands and threw it at the machine. It hit dead center and released a gas into the hood. The bulldozer sputtered and stopped inches away from him.

"Well that's one down." He said.

"I am in !" Ksan exclaimed. "I am in the mainframe. Now to shut off these blasted machines." As he said this all the machines froze in place.

"Are they truly incapacitated ?" Richard asked.

"Why, yes they are," he answered, gloating slightly.

"Oh, good." He went over to the bulldozer and collected his little disc. He then, surprising everyone, opened the hood and started to yank out parts.

Alana shook her head and put away the scepter.

"Whoo !" Draco seemed desperate to get her attention.

"What ?" and her mind captured the thoughts thrown by her owl. She saw Blythe dive down the hatch and fail. She also glimpsed as Brena chased after her.

"Shit !" she said catching the attention of the others.

"What ?" Zed asked.

"Blythe may be hurt and Brena in trouble. They went down the hatch, alone." She said heading towards the hatch herself.

Ksan and Lylith stayed behind the rest followed Alana to the hatch. They all saw Brena slowly walking towards the guard. Blythe lay motionless at the bottom of the stairs.

Brena pulled out a ceremonial dagger from it's sheathe. Unfourtunly when she went to strike something stopped her. A gray snarled hand appeared out of a hole on the wall. Alana grabbed tightly to her wrist and held fast.

Richard pulled out yet another devise from his pocket and fired at the guard. The guard, not watching, was unable to dodge. An electrical shock hit the man and he went down.

Brena wretched free of the hand and it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to Blythe.

Up on the ground, Ksan had found the security cameras and saw a man sitting in a small room. In the man's hand, he held a palm pilot. Using his skills of hacking, Ksan broke into the palm pilot and fried both the owner and the small devise. "There now there is no one else down there." He said after he checked the rest of the rooms, there being only one other. And that one contained the node. Lylith and Ksan quickly ran to join the others.

"Blythe are you okay ?" Brena asked. "She is not answering, I am going to try to heal her a little bit." She mumbled a few words and tried her best to heal her fallen comrade. She failed miserably.

Not two seconds after the attempt, they met the owner of the hand from earlier. The large hand connected to the same gray skinned arm and to a shoulder. The rest looked as though it had been connected by a small child. It sluggishly moved forward, straight to Brena.

She pulled the dagger back out and slashed at it defiantly. It hit right on the mark, but went straight through it leaving no damage.

The gray hand shot out and clasped Brena by the throat. Being picked up off the ground, she began to choke.

"What can we do ?" Alana asked, her spirit magic was very weak, useless at this point.

"I might have something." Richard said and began, again to rummage through his pockets. He assembled a rifle-shaped weapon that he aimed at the spirit and fired.

The long blue light hit the thing leaving a bad smell in the air. It turned it's head and glared at Richard. A long pinkish-gray tongue shot across the room and slapped him a couple of times in the face.

While it had been distracted, Brena knew she was running out of time. Soon she would lose conciseness, no matter how hard she tried to hang on. Her last chance could make this worse, but she had to try. She spoke the words of the spell very carefully and prayed it would work. After a second, she felt a whoosh of air as it filled her lungs. A small opening had been made in her throat for the air to pass through.

Richard, already recovered, dug once more into his pockets. He leaned over and whispered something to Ksan. Ksan nodded and began typing furiously. Richard inched his way towards the node.

The room that contained the node was more like a prison cell. Barred in you could both see and feel the presence of it. A light blue and white globe hung in the air.

Now what are they up to? Alana thought as she noticed Richard moving towards something. She was getting worried, but then noticed that Brena's chest was moving in and out.

Before she could turn back to see what Richard was up to, a large beam blew away the creature. Unfortunate for Draco he had been flying near where the beam was aimed and his tail feathers were hit. An unhappy, singed owl quickly flew back to Alana and hid in her hair.

"What was that ?" Brena asked as Zed and Alana helped her up.

"Well it's quite simple." Richard began, and went straight into scientific jargon that no one could understand. When he finished he looked quite satisfied with himself.

"Come again ?" Alana asked. Her head even hurt a little after that.

"I accessed the node through the laptop and Richard used his devise to aim it." Ksan simplified.

"Oh," she said, feeling a little inferior. She shrugged and went on, "I think it best we got back to Father Pepe's. plus Blythe is still out, we need to get her to a healer.

Brena looked as though she was going to say something, but thought better of it. The rest all nodded and went on their way.

Back at the church, they were shown to a set of stairs that led down deep into the ground. There at the bottom a great canal flowed, an angel stood waiting in a boat. He stood tall, a glow around him, wings folded at his back. His only attire, a long traditional robe-like garment.

"whoo ?"

Yes, Draco, that is an angel. Shows how much power Father Pepe has though. I still do not think I trust him completely. She thought to the fudging owl. Alana also noticed that Brena's raven also seemed uncomfortable.

Father Pepe stood roughly 6'2" dressed for his position. Startling eyes and slim mouth, all normal but for the missing nose. Where it would have been placed, only two holes, the nostrils. Now, no one pointed this out for the sake of being polite. That did not mean it didn't creep the hell out of them.

As they boarded, Brena noticed something flicker in the angel's eyes, as a newly healed Blythe and herself got in. She stiffened slightly and saw that Blythe did not notice the look.

"What is the matter ?" Alana asked, seeing Brena stiffen.

"I do not think he likes." She commented simply.

Alana knew of the friction between the Verbena and the Choir. One thinking the other doomed. "Maybe, but I know that you do not care for him, do you? So what about?"

"True," she said and turned more into her own thoughts.

The trip down the canal did not last long. The boat stopped in front of a small dock. One by one they stepped out of the boat and were led to a modest oval room. The room only contained pews that fit two and were cushioned on the backs.

"Now that we are gathered here, why don't you all have a seat." Father Pepe said.

"I will stand," Brena said making no move towards the pews. Blythe also mimicked her.

"Very well," he went to speak again but was stopped by a messenger. The boy whispered into his ear urgently.

"Yes, of course." He turned giving a slight bow to them. "Please excuse me for a moment. You might take this to. . . find out about one another." And he left the room.

The room fell silent with his retreat. Shuffling hand and feet was the only sounds in the room.

"Whoo!" everyone jumped, Alana falling off the pew she shared with Brena. She burst into laughter and picked herself up. She sat back down and started to batter her owl.

"Hey, is he trying to give us a heart-attack ?" Ksan asked.

"He's just trying to help break the ice. I mean, when we were out there it didn't matter who we were."

"Well why do you not start?" Blythe said.

"Fine, Alana Lefey, Order of Hermes."

"What house are you in?"

"None, I don't see eye to eye with most of them. I am mostly a loner, which is why I am the one sent out to help the other traditions. I was give Draco when I learned my mind magic. He is suppose to help me, but sometimes he is more of a hindrance. What about you, Zed?"

"I was hired to keep watch of someone, end of story." He said, string at her, daring her to ask more.

One of the alter boys brought in some meat tidbits for the birds. Draco happily flies over and eats his fill. Instead of flying straight back to her, he again perches in someone else's shoulder.

"What the-!" Zed exclaimed.

"Draco! Get over here!" she yells to the owl. He hesitates, but she mumbles something in Latin. He flies from the room, everyone looking at Alana.

"What was that about ?" Blythe asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled under her breathe, blushing slightly.

"I am the computer genius and visionary, Ksan Bain. My friend Zed here travels with me. As an extra defense." He finishes with under his breathe, "And I am not a fan of winged things."

Alana throws him an evil look, but says nothing. This allows Blythe to get her turn.

"The name's Blythe. Don't get in my way. And do not touch my guns."

They all pretty much stared at her when she curtly said this.

"Um, well. I am not as aggressive as my Verbena sister. I am a doctor at a nearby hospital." Her raven cawed as though insulted. "Hush."

"Professor Richard Dabor, Son of Ether and well. . . ." He did not finish, something catching his attention.

Lylith broke off from staring at Richard to speak for herself. "I am Lylith also a Son of Ether. You know, Alana, I could make your owl better."

Alana said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"It's true, my specialty is genetics. I could-," she began.

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" Alana shouted, irrupted her.

"But, but-,"

"NO." she said firmly this time.

She could argue no more as Father Pepe had entered the room once more.

"You all did well. Though there seems to be a little energy missing," he began, but put up his hand when Ksan and Richard went to speak. "No matter. I have another job for you. Marcus Sadler works for the technocracy. Unfortunate for him, he knows to much. He might be of use to us. I am asking you to detain him. Bring him here, alive, so we may question him."

"Does he work?" Lylith asked, beginning the questioning.

"Yes, but it is at home."

"Addresses?" This one from Ksan.

"666 13th street. He seems to have hired a bodyguard. An Ex-Akashic, I do believe Zed knows him. Yes, Spinal was the one who pulled a gun during a duel between himself and one of the mentors."

As the Father spoke, Zed's grip increased on the bench. When he named the man, Zed cracked off a piece of the bench. Alana jumped, thinking she was glad to on his side.

"Zed, are you okay ?" she asked, concerned.

"I will be when he is dead."

"Oh. Father Pepe, does he go anywhere ? like a usual hangout? Or what about weaknesses?" Alana asked, knowing it best to change the subject. For now.

"His weakness is his ego. I am not sure about hangouts, but he has been seen at the Strand, a French restaurant downtown." Another alter boy came and handed the Father a scroll. "Here is a sketch of the man. Now I depart. Please keep me informed." And he left.

"We need to put a trace on his car." Ksan getting underway.

"First we need to find him." Blythe said.

"I have an idea. Brena and I can start going to the Strand and check out the place. See if he shows up regularly or not. Blythe see if you can get hired as a waitress. When he shows up, Ksan I'll call you , you can then bug the car." Alana planned.

"Trace," he corrected.

"Whatever. Zed, if Spinal is there can you control yourself enough to get Marcus out alive?"

The look on his face gave her his answer. "Alright," she said slowly, pondering. "I'll take that as a no. Well, why don't you stand by in case we need backup. Any questions ?"

"What about Lylith and myself?" Richard asked.

"You will be with Ksan."

The pack nodded and headed from the sanctuary.

"Does nothing ever go as planned?" Alana asked aloud. Blythe had unable to secure a job and keeping Zed at bay was harder than she thought. She just hoped Blythe didn't get bored.

"Don't worry so much. As long as Marcus shows up we will be fine. We only had one bump in the road." Brena fixed her necklace, again. The two were both nervous as they sat in the beautiful restaurant.

Their table sat far to the left of the large room. Booths lined the back near the kitchen door. Alana and Brena had a great view of the entrance.

Glancing back for the umpteenth time, she struck gold. Entering the room was Marcus Sadler. He however, did not come alone. To his left stood a tall blonde and a dark-haired man in shades. Slightly behind and to the right stood a blonde man.

The blonde man caught her eye the most. He towered 5'9" over Marcus and looked mighty impressive. That must be Spinal, she thought to herself. She relayed her thoughts aloud to Brena.

"I think it is time to call Ksan and others," she said agreeing.

Alana dialed the number and let it ring three times, then hung up. As she waited for it to ring she watched the small group parade over to a table only few from them. Two minutes, exactly, went by and her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, dad, how are you?" she loved the look on Brena's face as she spoke in code to Ksan. "No, I am not alone (Yes he is here). How is mom? (He brought the bodyguard). Oh guess what? Jackie had twins (There are two others with him). Are you working on the car today (Are you finished yet!)? Who is helping you? Aunt Lily and Uncle Dick, wonderful (Lylith and Richard are there, good). Where is that brother of mine (Please tell me that did not bring Zed)? Oh good, he is at home. Well I have to go, I'll call when I am on my way. Good-bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at Brena. "All is going according to plan."

"Do you think I should seduce him?" she asked suddenly.

The question came so out of the blue, that Alana almost choked on her water. "What!"

Seduce him. Get his attention. Maybe he will invite us over and I can get into his house." She explained.

Alana threw the thought around and nodded her head. "If you think it will work, then go for it."

Brena pulled out a small vial from her purse and spayed it lightly on herself. She causally glanced over to Marcus' table, instantly catching his eye. She smiled slowly and turned her head so she was, once again, looking at Alana.

A few minutes later the waiter brought a bottle of Don Pareon to the table. "For the ladies." He said softly.

"We did not order that," Alana said.

"I know, a gentleman ordered it for you."

"Who?" Brena asked.

The waiter nudged his head in the direction of Marcus' table. "The one with gray and black hair." Indicating Marcus.

Brena studied the bottle for a moment, then said, "Do you have any Crystoff? I do prefer it to anything else." And she smiled sweetly to Marcus.

"This is what he sent, Madam."

"Tell him I am flattered, but I only drink Crystoff."

The waiter left and they saw him return to his table. Alana watched out of the corner of her eye for a reaction. Surprisingly, it was Spinal that captured her.

He stared straight at her, making her turn her head to meet his gaze. She did a slow smile like Brena did. He didn't move or change facial expressions.

"Why that little-" Brena said bring Alana back.

"What?" she asked.

"He sent a bottle of Crystoff to those bimbos over."

"Well don't let him see you angry. That will only make him happy."

Brena fought, but regained her secured smiled and through her clenched teeth, "Let's go."

Alana sighed but caught their waiter's attention to get the check. It took all her willpower not to glance over at Spinal. Thankfully the check arrived and they left.

"Let's go in my car." Alana said.

"But what about my motorcycle?" she asked.

"It looks better if we both leave together. I will bring you back later to pick it up. Oh no, I almost forgot to call Ksan and the others." She grabbed her phone while the valet boy ran to get her car. "Ksan, we are leaving. Are you done? Good." She hung up in time for her car, a sleek, deep blue corvette, to appear. She tipped the boy heavily and got in. They drove off, Marcus not following them.

As the girls dined inside, Ksan sat outside in the white van. Richard and Lylith both sat in the back fiddling with some gadget.

After what felt like an eternity, his cell phone rang. He did not answer, but let it ring three times. Subsequently it fell silent, he picked up the phone and pushed redial.

After what felt like an eternity, his phone rang. He did not answer it, but let it ring three times. Then the phone fell silent and he picked it up and pressed redial.

"Hello? He is there and Spinal , too. Two others? No, we have not started yet. Richard and Lylith are helping. No, Zed is not here, either is Blythe. All right, I will talk to you then." He slicked the phone off and turned to his comrades. "They are here, I will find which car, you two put the tracers on."

They both nodded and got out of the van. Twenty minutes later the two returned. Lylith climbed into the back with Ksan.

"Where is Richard?" he asked.

"Right here," Richard said as he climbed into the driver's seat. His hair was frazzled and his jacket smoked ever so slightly.

"What happened?"

"Slight miscalculation." Was all he replied.

The cell phone rang again distracting Ksan. "Hello? Okay." He hung up the phone and tuned to the others. "That was Alana, she said they were leaving. Richard, keep an eye on the door. Here, never mind let me drive." They switched seats just in time to see Marcus and company leaving the restraunt.

Marcus got in the car, the others followed him, Spinal taking a quick look around before closing the door. As they left the large white van trailed behind. Ksan kept a good distance from them, and after only a short time, the car parked in a quiet little neighborhood. The numbers on the house stated 999 boldly, and Ksan glanced at the street sign, 14th street.

This is the place. Let's see if we can capture him now." He picked up his laptop and began typing. "Lylith call the girls and tell them to get over here, but not to close, in case we need them."

"Gotcha." She replied.

"I'm going to cut off the phone line, that way we can pretend we are repair men to get inside."

"Not a bad idea, old chap." Richard said and then was distracted by the radio. He climbed into the now vacant driver's seat for a closer inspection.

Ksan ignored him, now that he was used to him wondering off into his own world. After only a second or two Ksan had the phone line disconnected. Smug and pleased with himself, he didn't notice the black van that pulling up in front of the house.

"Uh, Ksan, who is that?" Lylith asked.

Two men in dark shades emerged from the van. Both wore the usual work overalls and tool belt. One of them went over to the telephone pole and began to climb it.

Ksan worked fast and sent a small surge to the transformer in front of the worker. It spit sparks of electricity at the man making him lose his balance. Falling towards the ground, he caught himself, grabbing one of the metal rungs. He let go and land perfectly on his feet. His expression did not change throught the whole ordeal.

"Shit, MIB's! We have to get out of here! Richard, drive!" Ksan shouted, panic in his voice.

Richard looked strangely at all the gadgets, then shrugged his shoulders and turned the key. "Now let's see if I remember how to drive," and they roared off.

The van speed down the road, the black van chasing in hot pursuit. Any on lookers would have seen a real sight. The white van speed along going at about 70mph, on the wrong side of the road. It dodged left and right, cars swerving to miss the white van. The black one had a hard time keeping it in sight, until finally the white van disappeared from sight.

Back at the Marcus' house, or rather two blocks away, the girls were wondering what had just happened. They had sat patiently, waiting for any cries for help. As they did, out of nowhere, the white van streaks by them. A moment later, a black van did the same.

"What the hell?" Brena asked as Alana's phone rang once again.

"Hello?" The damned thing was really starting to get on her nerves. She only spoke for a few moments, then hung up. "Ksan just stated the obvious about being followed. Any ways, they are going to lose them and meet us at the church."

"If we must, but first let's go back and get my bike."

Back at the church, the discovered Father Pepe not there. The group decided not to wait for him to return and headed to Brena´s house. While they waited in her living room for any suggestions, Ksan went into his computer wanting to know if they were spotted or tagged.

"They came form a company called Workman's Corp. The license tag number was posted but they have no descriptions of us. Crap, I hit some hard codes. Give me a minute." He typed rapidly, but it took longer than he had anticipated. "Damn, this is harder than I expected. Wait a minute, yes that is what I think it is. A back door. He thought to himself. He took a moment and downloaded everything he could before escaping.

While Ksan was doing this, Alana spoke to Draco. Little one, please go to Marcus´ place and scope it out. Come back when you find something. He flew out the window just as Ksan was finishing. She did however notice that Zed had glanced over at her. As she was to inquire, Blythe interrupted her thoughts.

"So what is our next move?" she asked. She just could not seem to sit still for long.

"We get jobs." Ksan said.

"What?" Alana asked.

"I already have a job." Brena said.

"But not the right one. I am going to go to Workman's Corp. There I will secure a position as a computer virus engineer. Zed will come along to get one in security. Brena, you and Blythe will go to Disnee and apply there."

"For what?" Brena asked skeptically.

"You will be put into the genetics lab, Blythe will just be a regular castworker."

"So we're just going to waltz in there and they are going to give us the jobs we want?" Zed asked sarcastically.

"No, you will have a great resume and I will do the rest." He said smiling.

Draco flew in barley missing Ksan's head in the process. Diving, he landed on Alana's shoulder. "Hush, little one. What ever could be wrong?" she nuzzled the shaking bird, cooing at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Zed asked.

"I sent him to watch Marcus. He's really sensitive to negative mind attacks." Draco hid himself in her hair, and she looked as though she were listening to something. "Wow, my poor baby."

"What did he say? Or hoot as the case may be." Richard inquired.

"Someone came to visit our friend. Marcus did not like the company. The guy told him that he is being careless with what he knows. He also said that he could be replaced. Then Marcus said not to threaten him and that people are known to disappear."

"Interesting." Brena commented.

"I need some air." She said and went outside to think.

"Psst!"

Startled, Alana flung a shield around herself. "Who is there?"

"Over here." The voice called again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one but a friend who wants to help."

"Step out of the shadows, 'friend'."

"I sense sarcasm." As a black, scrawny cat appeared.

"Uh, huh."

"No, your not crazy."

"That is not as comforting as you might hope it is. But if you say so."

"Touchy. I bring you a warning. One in your midst is a traitor."

"Who?"  
"She is a doctor, though she would only be to happy to backstab you."

"But how do I know you are legit? That you were not sent?"

"Who would send me? Never mind your suspiciousness, just mention my name sometime. Her reaction should be interesting."

"Why?"

"Boy, do you ever just listen. She is a devil worshipper for one thing. For another thing, she turned me into a cat."

"Hold on a second." She quickly ran back into the house and came back out. "Here eat this, you look half starved." She opened a can of tuna and set it on the ground.

The cat instantly forgot everything else and devoured the tuna.

"Now tell me your name."

"Sebastian. And thank you for the tuna. Blessed be." And he vanished.

"Blessed be." She whispered back and wondered what to do.

"So, what do we do now?" Alana asked, coming back inside.

"You and I are going to try luring Marcus again from the Strand." Brena said.

"Sounds good. What about the rest of you?"

"Zed and I are going to stay here in case you need us." Blythe said her hand twitching by her gun.

"I will be in touch also if you need me." Ksan said.

"Where is Richard and Lylith?"

"Went to work on something." Brena said

"Let's go, I need to change." Alana said.

"Wow, is that Armani?" Brena stared a Alana. Brena had chosen a simple, black dress. The sleeves were spaghetti straps and the hem barely touched the top of her knees. But Alana went all out. Standing in an emerald-green Chinese dress. A dragon crawled over her body, clinging to her. Short sleeved and trailing down to her ankles, though the slits on the sides went all the way up to her hips.

"No, but I figured if I can catch Spinals eye, I can set him up and trap him for Zed."

"Is it his birthday?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because with a present like that he might think that!" Brena exclaimed.

Alana blushed and ushered Brena, still teasing, to the car. And they were off. They arrived at the Strand at around 6:15, and they were sat in one of the booths in the back this time. The waiter brought them glasses of red wine. "Complements of the house." And he left them surprised.

"Wait." Brena said stopping Alana from drinking. "I can handle any poison, I will drink first."

When nothing happened, Alana toke a large drink from the glass. "Mmm, not bad." She commented.

"Our timing is not to shabby either." Brena said.

Alana glanced at the entrance and saw Marcus and the same entrouge' as the other night. What shocked her was that Marcus noticed them and jerked his head in their direction.

The matrade sat them in the booth right next to them, Alana able to hear every word. Something didn't seem right to her, though, the voices sounded hallow. She closed her eyes and went into a trance for a moment. Interesting, she thought, I didn't know that could be done. She found that they were using time and forces magic to play a prerecorded conversation. As she was to relay this to tidbit to Brena, she saw her face.

"What is it?"

Brena looked like the catch of the day, her mouth opened wide up and down. She seemed to be trying to form words.

Alana's eyes followed the terror struck stare. "Oh, shit."

Standing in the entrance, were Blythe and Zed. Blithe wore tight black jeans, a dark-red t-shirt and mid-knee boots. Zed was in his usual attire with the long black leather trench coat. And they were headed towards them.

"What are they doing here?" Brena practically shouted.

"I'm not sure who to blame. Most of it should go to Blythe, she must have been bored."

"I think we should go."

"I think you're right."

"So what do you want to do?" Blythe asked as she cleaned her pistols.

"To kill Spinal." He said gritting his teeth.

"Well I'm bored. Of course, you Alana and Brena are at the restrant. Most likely Marcus is there. And if he's there. . ." she didn't finish, but saw the smile on Zed's face.

"I could go for something to eat."

Now they stood in the doorway of the Strand. Zed saw nothing but Spinal sensing the hateful glare directed at him, Spinal turned to look at Zed. He made a motion with his hand like a gun firing.

Walking over, Zed's eyes locked with Spinal's, he spoke. "Your honor is worthless, consider yourself challenged."

The blonde pulls out a gun as does the one in shades. Alana sees this and can not go. She catches Brena and starts to move back towards the table.

Unfortunate for her, Shades sees her. And grabs her.

"Hey!" she shouted. Damn, I just got this dress.

Brena dives into the booth and unsheathes her dagger. Clutching it she leaps over the booth wall to land behind Shades.

Shades lifts Alana higher in the air, preparing to throw her. Alana wiggles in his grip causing the dress to rip. This in turn deposited her on her on the ground.

Brena catch sight of an opening and stabs her dagger into his neck at the base. It only goes in slightly and a clink noise echoes in her ears. Like metal on metal. The realization dawns on her and she shouts, "Borg!"

Alana looks up at Shades and cursed. Glancing around she didn't think any of the others heard Brena.

Meanwhile the blonde and Blythe were facing off. Before Blythe can fire, Blondie shots hitting Blythe in the shoulder. Looking satisfied, Blondie glances over to Alana, who was recovering on the ground. She saw the gun aimed at her just in time, before the shot was fired. Putting her hand behind her back, she pushed so her feet went up. Back flipping, she landing only inches from the bullet.

Zed pulled his hand back and punched at Spinal. As the descended, Spinal threw the table between his face and the hand. Zed paid no mind and his hand through the table to still connect.

Spinal throws a punch and Zed easily dodges. Still trying to use the table, he throws it at Zed. Tired of having things thrown at him, he splinters the table and picks up Spinal. His eyes locked on a target and threw him. Blondie didn't know what hit her.

One minute Alana was watching Blondie, the next a body was on top of her. And her phone began to ring. You have got to be kidding me. She thought as she threw it.

Ksan had tried to call all of them and no one answered. Something must be wrong. I guess I'll teleport to the restraunt to see why the girls are not answering.

Brena tried to recall what in the world would hurt a Borg. Then she saw a sleeper huddling in a corner. Of course, paradox. However her thought were interrupted as she had to dodge an elbow. She started chanting and pressed one of her fingers to his skin. Instantly the skin started to melt.

Zed stood over Spinal, as her to kick. Dodging, Spinal moved away. He then, seeming at his end, pulled a gun from behind and laughs.

Blithe picks her head up and winces. Glancing around she spots the gun between spinal and Zed. She concentrates on the gun and chants. She feels the paradox swell around her.

Oh well. She thinks and finishes the spell.

Zed's eyes narrowed to slits as he see the gun. "Dishonorable scum!" he says out loud.

"I shall be the victor, honor or no honor." Pulling the trigger, his smile vanished.

Zed looked at the gun again and almost laughed. Instead of the steel-plated monster, it was now a toy gun.

Brena dodged yet another attack from Shades. As she goes in for an attack herself, he falls to pieces. Gotta love paradox.

Ksan readied his street sweeper and teleported through his computer to the Strand. Arriving the first thing he notices is Spinal and Blondie on the floor. He targeted them with the laser and let the bullets fly. The street sweeper did a spread of bullets. When the smoke cleared, it was evident the he had missed both.

"Shit."

Spinal rose to his feet and readied an attack. Zed didn't give time to put up a defense. His fist connects with Spinal's face, hard.

Zed smiles as he grabs him into a choke hold. Ready to finish him, Zed chokes him and he disappears from his hold.

Zed is a bitter man.

As Zed and Spinal fight, Blondie gets to her feet. She glances down at the pieces of her comrade and spots the only sleeper left. She aims and fires the unfortunate soul in the chest.

Brena looks over in time to catch the murderous action. "No!!" she screams and runs over to the fallen body. Desperate to get life back into the body, she does not notice Blondie. She fires and hits Brena in the arm.

"Bitch." Alana says angrily. She hurries over to the table grabbing the full glass of wine. Pulling out her Zippo lighter and taking a swing of the wine, she goes straight to Blondie. "Stay away from her, bitch!" She lights the Zippo and spits the wine towards Blondie. A flame shoots across and she goes up in flames.

Alana runs over to Brena and wraps a cloth napkin around the wound. "Brena, you need to heal yourself."

"I have to save him." She mutters as she begins to pump the body's chest.

"Crap" Alana looked over noticing the cyborgs flames beginning to dwindle. Picking the glass back up, she spit more flames at her again.

The flames licked her body melting the flesh. After a few moments, she fell to the ground, face down on the carpet. Bursting from her back was a hack chain guard, a large machine-like gun, that she fired directly at Zed.

After he dodged several bullets, he grabs her feet and flips her over. She somehow manages to flip herself back over. The laser this time, targeted Brena, who still sat trying to save the poor sleeper.

Zed concentrates on his fists and smiles slightly. He pulls back and smashed his fist through the gun.

Just as then, they could hear sirens blare through the silence.

"Shit. Zed help me get Brena out of here." Alana scanned the room, searching. "Where's Blythe and Ksan?"

Zed also searched the room for their companions. "I do not know. But if we stay here we will probably not find out."

"Good point." The two picked up Brena to her feet. Practically dragging her, they escaped through the back door.

As they ran Alana noticed strands of hair floating behind them. She would have thought they were hers, however they were black, not red. Looking at Brena's head she gasped. They were flying off of Brena, and fast.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"What?" Zed asked.

Alana pointed to the balding spot on Brena's head.

"Oh"

they snuck around to the valet parking lot to find Alana's car. She found the spare key and unlocked the doors.

"Brena, did you do something to attract paradox?" Alana asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"Here." And she handed her a compact.

The scream echoed through the night as they speed off.

Brena knocked on the door, again. She turned to walk away, when the door opened.

"Wha?"

Brena turned back around. Alana's hair was all over the place. Dark circles ringed her eyes and her mouth sneered at her. After a moment it registered who was at the door. "What time is it?"

"Around 4:00."

"A.M.?"

"P.M."  
"Oh. I thought you started that job today."

"I went in and they put me on growing emus larger. There's no way that they will put me in anything top secret."

"They know nothing about you. Damn we should have known. Have you heard from Zed?"

"He showed up and they had him driving some people around."

"What about Blythe and Ksan?"

"No one knows where they are. By the way did you just get up?"

"Yes, I was up all night gathering information on the Borg."

"Anything good?"

"I'll tell everyone together. Glad to see your hair grew back."

"We're meeting at the church. Get ready, so we can go.

"Alright."

So we meet at the church and argue. We finally decide to meet later the Platinum downtown. And we argue. Alana flipped off her shoes and flopped onto the couch. Draco coos softly in her ear, nuzzling her neck. Yes, darling, I do appreciate the soothing. All they do is argue.

She knew that Ksan wished to do something on his own. He seemed to have a vendetta against someone. She did not want him apart from the group. What if they needed him?

Alana looked at the small bracelet he had given her. A tracer plus comm.-link directly to him. He also given her a collar for Draco.

Love, would you wear this.?" She asked her feathered friend.

Draco shook and edged away from her. She signed. Please, this is so nothing happens to us.

He seemed to be debating on the subject. Finally he nuzzled her again and she was able to slip it on. Also if I am in danger, go to Brena.

Draco hooted loudly, protesting.

What? The memory of Sebastian was thrust at her mind. His warning echoing.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Tums. She popped four or five of them in her mouth treating them like candy. Absently putting her hand in her pocket she felt something. Retrieving a napkin from her pocket, she saw the bottle in her hand empty. She remembered where the other bottle was and began crunching on more of the them. As she did, she read the scrawled note, again.

A drink had seemed like a good idea. As she had received her drink, the napkin had accompanied it. It read: Beware the true evil.

But who is the true evil. Brena? Ksan? Could it even be Father Pepe? I mean, what really happened to his nose?

"Hoot!" Translation: Go to bed. She scratched the back of his head and agreed.

Tomorrow we meet again to repair what Blythe and Zed destroyed. She fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

"I see Ksan would not grace us with his presence." Alana commented as she walked into the room.

"Who cares?" Brena says, spitting out the words.

Zed's eyebrow raises, but does not speak.

Richard and Lylith sit comfortably on the couch. Blithe stands in the corner facing the door.

"Look let's not start the again. We need to capture Marcus. Though plan A might have been successful, we will never know." Alana begins, throwing her gaze at Blythe and Zed. "Now we a plan B. Marcus knows someone is after him, this could be to our advantage. If we send someone, they could offer a sort of protection. Remember the Technocracy is not happy with him either."

"But who?" Zed asked, actually startling her.

"Richard. Marcus doesn't know him or the he is affiliated with us."

"Right-O. I could tell him of the great lecture at Florida State University."

Alana groaned under her breathe, however replied, "That's fine. We can use transmitters so we can communicate both ways."

"I think I can build them." Lylith said softly.

"Fine, anyone disagree?" When no one spoke up, she went on. "Good, let's get rolling.

As they all went to work on their own, Alana called Zed over.

"Yes."

"Look I need an ally. Someone who won't betray me to anyone. Not even Ksan."

"And?"

"You seem like the best choice. Though you seem distracted sometimes because of that Spinal guy."

"So?"

"Are you limited to one-word sentences?"

"No."

Smartass. Out loud however, "There is a traitor in our group."

"Really?" he paused to watch her twitch slightly, "What gives you that idea?"

"I got a visitor the other night. A cat black cat told me-,"

"A cat told you?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"No, I'm not crazy. Apparently he was human once and she changed him into a cat."

"Who did?"

"Brena."

"I'm lost. Brena is the traitor?"

"She sold her soul or something. She is a devil worshipper."

"Whoa. You got all this from a cat? Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Who would send him. Besides she has been acting funny lately."

Zed nodded.

"Hey, are you guys done talking? I finished the transmitters." Lylith said, poking her head between them.

"Good, let's go."

Richard knocked on the door and fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Yes?" a blonde man opened the door a crack.

"Why yes, my good man. I am here to see Marcus Sadler."

After a pause the man spoke, "I will see if he is available."

"Right-O" he said as the door closed.

"Psst, Richard? If you can hear me sneeze." The almost unheard voice whispered in his ear.

"What? Oh, achoo!"

Meanwhile in white van down the street, Brena hung her head. "Be a little more discrete please."

"Right-O." Richard's voice echoed through out the van. "Hey turn that down." Alana sat in the driver's seat, her mind occupied. She glanced over at Zed in the passenger seat meditating.

Lylith sat near the speaker, turning knobs. Blythe sat near her, cleaning one of her guns.

"Shh! Something is coming in."

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, I am Dr. Richard Dabor. Are you Marcus Sadler?"

The man at the door opened it more. "Come in, please." He stepped aside and Richard walked through the door. His foot hit something and he regained his balance, barley.

"Sorry, Chap. Lost my balance."

Thump!

"What was that?" Lylith asked. "Dr. Dabor, if you still hear me, cough. "

Nothing.

"End the trans." Alana says, "He must have lost the ear piece."

"But-," Lylith said.

"No, buts. I don't want anyone to hear us."

Lylith cuts off the part that lets them communicate to Richard, though they can still hear him.

"Dr.. . .Dabor, was it?"

"Right." Richard looked around the study, where Marcus had led them.

"Doctor, before you pitch your proposal I wish to test your intelligence and reflexes." Marcus went over to a drawer and removed a small cube. He walked over to Richard and handed him the cube. "Take as much time as you like to solve it."

Richard studied the cube for a few moments. After looking over it carefully he started pushing and pulling at it. Within minutes he had the cube opened.

"Here you are." He said casually, as though it were ment to be easy.

Even Marcus was unable to hide his surprise. He accepted the opened cube and placed it on the desk. "Very impressive, Dr. Dabor. Very impressive indeed. I am, unfortunately, unable to make time for you today. However, don't you come by tomorrow, about noon? I have another puzzle you might enjoy."

"That would be fine. Good day to you, Sir." Richard said and allowed himself to be escorted to the door. He then walked to the car Alana had loaned him and drove away. A white van pulled out a few minutes later, and followed. Both vehicles arrived at Brena's house about the same time.

After they had settled in, Brena spoke up. "What if we woke up my boyfriend?"

Alana choked on her drink, Zed patted her on the back forcing her to breathe.

"Are you nuts?!" she shouted in-between breathes.

"He could help us!"

"He's a sleeper! Paradox will have us for a snack if we do magic in front him!"

"Not if he is awaken."

Alana threw her hands in the air, "What about the rest of you? Does anyone agree with her?"

All around, no one seemed to disagree with the thought. She might have been grateful to have someone on her side, but Zed only hesitated, claiming not to care.

"Fine call him over and let it be done." Alana went out the screen door in order to get a breathe of fresh air, Zed following close behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Whoa, two words without having to be forced."

"Ha, ha, ha." He answered sarcastically. "Really, why not awaken him?"

"She's doing it for selfish reasons. And what if he gets hurt or I don't know. I just think it's a bad idea."

"Is that all?"

"I also don't like the idea of sending Richard in there alone again."

"He can take care of himself. I trust him."

"Do you?"

"Yes." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Alana stiffened and quickly pulled away. "We should go back inside." She paused. "Thanks, Zed. I guess I should trust the others more."

"The others?" he asked, following her.

"Yeah, I already trust you." And she walked back into the living room, crossing quickly to the couch.

Brena re-entered the room and announced that he would be over soon. "Victor shouldn't take to long to get here."

"What tradition will he be in do you think?" Lylith asked.

They discussed possibilities till the doorbell rang. Brena leapt from chair to go answer the door.

Hi, Victor!" they heard from the foyer. "Come on in."

As they enter the living room, he paused though he showed nothing on his face. A whole foot taller than Brena, his hair was black cut short. Alan noticed his skin was somewhat pale and when their eyes met she was captured.

Wow, she thought, I understand the attraction. Lost in her thoughts, she knock ed over her glass on the table. It shattered, and shard stabbed her on her arm. "Ouch!"

"Wait, Alana, don't!" Blythe said.

She was too late as Alana reacted before thinking. "Aegrotat!" and pulled her hand over the wound. The cut closed but left blood on her arm, quite a bit of it. Alana realized her folly and looked up at Victor. Instead of a look of horror or surprise, there was something else.

"Uh, I can explain." She said. A drop of blood fell from her arm and splashed on the table. His eyes seemed to follow it in slow motion.

Richard, who had been in the kitchen, walked in and saw the blood first, then looked over at Victor. He pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it at him. Before anyone could react, a fingernail came off Victor's hand and flew over to Richard.

"Oh my, I have always wanted to meet a vampire." He said.

Everyone jumped up and readied themselves for a battle.

He bared his teeth and hissed at the group. He stared hungrily at Alana's arm. "Mages," he hissed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Well you can't say Brena likes them dumb." Blythe said sarcastically.

He hissed at her as Brena pulled his arm and caught his attention. "You!" she yelled.

"Me!? You're a Mage!" he spat back.

"And you are a vampire. When were you going to tell me!?"

"Ha! I should ask you the same." He pauses before he goes on, glancing at their audience. "Let us discuss this privately." She nodded and they went to leave.

"Victor!" Alana called.

"Yes?" he asked turning to face her.

"As her boyfriend, know that I will never harm you. However, touch her to hurt her and I will kill you." The others stood staring as though she were insane.

He was standing in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Are you threatening me little one?"

"Merely warning you." And looked him directly in the eyes.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity. He then suddenly burst into laughter. You are different, little one. You warn not because of what I am, but of who she is. Be careful, caregiver, that spirit might kill you. Or drive you insane. The voice came in her head and not in her ears.

He walked over to Brena and they left. The second he was gone, her knees gave out. Zed, the one nearest, caught her and helped her to a chair.

"Are you nuts?" Lylith asked.

"Wow." She whispered.

"What? Blythe asked her.

"His eyes. The first time I looked in them he held me. But the second time, it was like he was searching for something."

"For what?" Zed asked.

"For the reason for standing up to him." She felt the brush of someone gently checking her mind. She turned to Zed and asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes. Just making sure you are all right." He got up and went to sit on the other side of the room.

Before they could interrogate her further, Brena returned. She sat down and began before they could question her. "I told him to call me when he cooled off."

Richard decided to change the subject quickly, "So what do we do now?"

"You go back tomorrow to Marcus' and we proceed from there." Alana answered. "I also suggest we retire here for the evening."

They all agreed and went to rest for the night.

They decided to record the conversation with Marcus the next day. Alana, Brena, Lylith, Zed and Blythe sat in the van. They all listened intently as to what would unfold.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back, Dr. Dabor." Marcus said smiling.

"No problem, Mr. Sadler."

"Call me Marcus."

"Then call me Richard."

Marcus nodded and walked him back to the study again. He went over to the desk and pushed a paperweight over. Under it as a hole that contained a button.

"I am currently conducting experiments in mental flexibility. You know, when one is put in a position of danger. Do you think or react first?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Marcus." Richard scratched his hair, looking puzzled.

"This is what I mean." Saying this he pushed the button.  
there was a series of clicks and Richard found the floor beneath him no longer. He fell a few feet, 10 or 15 feet, and landed on his feet.

"You have to the count of five to get away from my friend before she comes after you." Marcus' voice came from a speaker above his head.

Richard turned around and saw a Borg standing behind. There was no way this one could pass as human outside. No longer covered in a skin and a chain-gun sticking out of her (He guessed it used to pass for female) got him running.

As he ran, he fiddled with his pockets till he found a small box. Pointing it past his back, he fired the device. The magic wove a solid wall of air, just in time to stop the barrage of bullets she let loose.

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear?! Is that all he has to say?" Lylith asked hysterically. "We have to help him."

"No, wait. Let's give him a chance to get out of there." Alana said

"I won't wait for long." Blythe stated more than said, as she loaded her gun.

Be careful Richard, please. She thought.

Richard might not have head her silent plea, but he knew he had to get out of there. His wall did not last as long as he had hoped. The set of shots came and he dodged them, yet only by a margin.

"Let's go." Alana started the van and drove to the house. She was to worried to drive carefully. Please be okay.

Screeching to a halt, they piled from the van and ran to the door. Brena did not even pause, jumping from the van and straight into one of the windows.

Alana cursed in Latin and tried the door. It however, was locked.

Brena did not land as gracefully as she had planned. Her butt sore and her ankle was twisted. She looked up to see someone standing over her. She smiled and shouted, "Hi, Spinal.

Zed perks up his head at the announcement of the dwellers inside. He turns and head to the other window. With a single jump, he throws through the window. Blythe takes the hint and fires at Spinal through the window. She curses as the bullets fly by, missing the target. She shakes her head and also follows the leader by jumping through a already broken window.

"I give up," Alana sighs and climbs through the same window that Zed had leapt through. Entering the room she saw Brena on the floor with Spinal over her. Blythe looked ready to fire another round, and Zed just loomed. "Zed he's all yours. Brena, Blythe let us go get Richard."

As Brena rose from the floor, Spinal tried to return her to the floor. He was, however blocked by Zed grabbing his leg. Spinal kicks at him with his other leg but Zed dodges it.

Zed kicks Spinal hard, as he does a roundhouse kick that knock him down. As he goes down, Spinal punches him in the knee. Zed loses his footing also falling, but doesn't recover as fast as Spinal. From the ground Zed tries to put his boot into Spinal's face, missing by inches.

"Enough of this," Spinal impatiently declares and pulls a gun out. "It seems I have the upper this time."

"Dishonorable scum! You would pull a gun in battle. I thought you had learned your lesson." Zed exclaims and spits in Spinal's face.

"But I won that fight, remember? And this is much more effective. Your precious honor doesn't pay as well as my employers." He fired once, right past his head.

"Where is this 'study'?" Brena asked.

"I don't know, there is the library maybe it is the same thing." Alana said.

Brena and Blythe ran in there, however before Alana followed she heard a shot behind her. She quickly turned around to see Zed on the ground, Spinal standing over him. And in his hand was were the shot had come from.

No! she thought and began making her way back, stealthily. Along the way she pulled her scepter off her back, thinking That asshole!

At this time Brena had done a scan on the room and found a door. Blythe found the switch when she accidentally knocked over a vase. The bookcase door swung open to Revel Marcus in another study room, his back facing them. He seemed to standing a control board.

Before he knew what was happening, Blythe pistol-whipped him in the head. The blow seemed to much for him and he went under. Blythe cursed and went into a pocket, pulling from it a balm. She began chanting and rubbing the balm on him.

"Blythe! What are you doing ?" Brena asked.

"Oh, shit." She calmly cursed as she botched.

In the blink of an eye, they were all shackled to a wall. Bound by their hands, they circled the small room. Alana glanced around and saw Brena next to her. Richard, Lylith, and Blythe in her direction. On her left, Spinal, Zed and an unconscious Marcus hung on the wall. She glanced done and saw a pool of water about five feet from the tips of her toes. She gulped and tried to think if this was her fault. No the last thing I remember was Spinal holding a gun at Zed.

"Psst, Brena?" she whispered.

"Hold on I'm almost out." She whispered more incantations and her wrists slipped free of the chains. She fell with a great splash and headed towards a door on the wall.

Zed, not wanting to be left out, meditated for a moment. Then with an amazing feat of strength, he pulled out of the chains, also falling into the water. He headed towards Alana.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked as he approached her.

"Perfect." She heard next to her. Just as she turned her head, Spinal fell into the water between her and Zed.

"Not so tough with out your gun are you?" she spits down at him. "He's going to kick your-"

"Alana, I will take care of this." Zed said interrupting her.

She blushed slightly and turned her attention to Brena. As she did she noticed the water was no longer blue, but a deep red, blood red. "Uh guys, there seems to be something wrong with the water. And I think it's rising."

Brena squeaked and leaped for the door, that was no longer there. Zed took his eyes off Spinal to glance over at Brena. Spinal saw the opening and would have taken it, but for Alana.

"Don't you have any honor?" she shouted at him.

"You will learn that it is survival of the fittest."

"Even when the fittest have their back turned."

"One day you will see, caring for others will get you killed. Take my advise, sweetheart, better start looking after yourself."

"Don't call me sweetheart, jerk!" She yelled back at him wriggling in her chains. "Damn it! Whose fault is it that we are here!"

"Sorry," Blythe whispered.

The flash that had brought them here, took them back. Alana's eyes focused on the ceiling and Zed's face looking at her. "Hello, give me hand will you."

He offered his hand and assisted her to her feet. She rose gracefully and dusted herself off. She looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for. Except for one person. "Where is Spinal?"

"He did not arrive with us." Zed said, practically growling.

"I'm sorry." She knew he wanted his vengeance.

"We have Marcus, that is all that matters." He walked over to Marcus' body and picked it up.

"Everyone able to move out?" They all nodded and she continued, "Then we had better get to Father Pepe's."

Alana flopped down in the overstuffed chair at Brena's house. They had just dropped Marcus off into Father Pepe's hands. Draco hooted in her ear, concern in his hooting. She scratched behind his ear and was lost in thought. Though she should be relived, having taken care of the Marcus assignment, but there was still that one thing. She still was unsure of Brena's innocence. Was she really unaware that her boyfriend is a vampire? Did she truly turn someone into a cat? Alana did remember the way she stubbornly tried to save the sleeper's life in the Strand. Her stomach gurgled and made her conscious of it's discomfort. She opened her mouth to ask for some Tums, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh it's you, where have you been? Hacking into where? No, actually we have-. Don't interrupt. Well then, why don't you grace us with your presence? Fine. Bye." She hung up the phone and threw it. Thankfully Zed caught it and kept it until she looked calmed.

"Was that him?" Brena asked.

"Yes it was Ksan. He wanted to know-."

"That asshole! Who does he think he is?" she went on raving as she went into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Zed asked as he handed her the cell.

"On his way over."

"Well maybe everyone is hungry?" he asked.

"Right. I will go assist Brena in the kitchen." She smiled at him grateful for the change in subject.

Brena and Alana both prepared the meal, as Lylith and Richard set up the table. As they all sat down, Alana felt a wholeness. Like pieces of a puzzle falling into place. Though there were still the pieces that stubbornly would not go into place. But nonetheless she felt a little at ease.

The peace of the dinner was broken by a knock on the door. Brena rose from her chair and answered it. Alana guessed who the visitor was by the unpleasant end of the conversation she could hear. She also rose hopefully to end the argument.

"You should not have surrendered Marcus so easily." Ksan entered the living room shouting at the top of his lungs. "We could have gotten some information from him."

"Well, Ksan, that was a team decision." Alana said stepping in between the two.

"I am part of the team." He stated.

"That's funny. We are never sure of that."

He shut his mouth and sat down on the couch. Alana also sat down glad that the impending argument had been averted. However when she brought the drink to her lips, she noticed a black substance on the rim. She rose suddenly from her seat, catching everyone's attention. "Brena, did you say there were Tums in the kitchen?"

"Um, yes there are some in the cupboard above the refrigerator." She answered giving her a funny look.

"Thanks." And she quickly headed in the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she grabbed a paper towel and wiped some of the black substance off her cup. She then threw the cup away and grabbed the bottle of Tums. She re-entered the living room, contently crunching on the cherry flavored chalk tablets.

Upon returning to the room, Ksan gave her a look, but said nothing. "We were just deciding who would take what project."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I down-loaded some files from the technocracy. I think we should investigate them." He answered.

"Anyone abject?" she asked mostly looking in Brena's direction. They all nodded.

"Brena and Blythe said they will take the dire wolves issue."

"I think we can give that to the werewolves, but we will still look into it." Brena commented.

"Lylith and Richard will look into the bees wax problem."

"They are trying to make an addictive treat out of the bees wax." Lylith said looking at the paper.

Alana looked over his shoulder at the papers on the table. "What's the toy-box?"

"A storage warehouse of sorts. So you want that one?"

"Sure," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I will go with you." Zed said.

Alana would have protested, said she could handle it, save for the look on his face. Clearly it was not a request, but a statement. "Alright. Well then, I am going to retire. I do however suggest that we go to Father Pepe and see if we are able to question Mr. Sadler." Glancing at Ksan when she stated the last, a smile appearing in his face. "Any objections?"

There were none and she started for the door. Then she turned back, "Can someone give me a lift?"

She sleepily approached the church, seeing all of the others. All but for Zed. Where is he? He knew what time to meet us here. She had not slept well, her nightmares plaguing her slumber, and was terribly grouchy.

When she drew near, she looked at the others, intrigued. She had chosen a simple t-shirt and faded blue jeans, and for once so had everyone else, only Richard still wore that awful lab coat. She smiled and softly giggled to herself, thinking he probably wore it to bed.

"What are you giggling at?" the voice asked behind her.

She, literally, jumped three feet. She whirled around, her fist ready to pummel whomever was behind her. Her fist was stopped inches in front of her target. Caught by a hand.

"Nice reflexes. Or are you just to paranoid?" Zed asked, a broad smile on his face. Even in Florida the winters were warm. As of now it was almost 80 degrees and he still wore all black. From the sunglasses to the heavy boots he always wore.

"Reflexes. Are you not hot in that? And where were you hiding?"

"No, and who said I was hiding?" he let go of her fist and walked past her.

She fumed for a moment, angry that he had, once again, gotten the best of her. Draco hooted in her ear impatiently. Yes, love, we had better get this over with.

She joined the group and they entered the church together. Normally they would go through the main worship room, and then into the back rooms, the offices. Normally.

"No one past this point." Bodyguard number one said.

They all stop and looked at his as though he had spoken another language. Alana went to go past and he stopped her once again.

"No one past this point."

"I heard you. However we need to see Father Pepe."

Bodyguard number two stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "No one past this point."

Blythe looked ready for a fight, while Zed stepped forward, concentrating. "You will let us pass. And you will take your hand off her." He said calmly.

"Your mind tricks won't work on us. No one past this point. Period." He said again, although he did take his hand off Alana.

"No one past-."

Alana smiled at him and spoke with very little sarcasm or threat in her voice, "Father Pepe called for us and if you do not believe me go ask him."

The two looked at each other and seemed confused. After a second, the second left. The first one seemed convinced they were going to start trouble. In only a few minutes, tweedledum returned and looked at Alana, "He says to wait for him in his office."

She smiled sweetly and said "Thank you."

They all followed her down the hall towards Father Pepe's office. Zed caught up to her and whispered. "Nicely handled."

Alana smiled as they entered the office. Father Pepe sat behind his desk and glanced up when they entered the room. He gave a weary smile and rose to greet them. "Hello, I am sorry I was not here to see you when you brought in Marcus."

"What's up with tweedledum and tweedledee out there?" Blythe bluntly asked.

"Well though you brought Marcus, I regret to inform you he is no longer with us."

"You mean he escaped?" Richard asked, looking up from the bookshelf he had wondered to.

"No, we found him dead this morning. We are still trying to figure out how and when he died."

"Can we inspect the body?" Alana asked, receiving a look of disgust from most of the group. "Maybe we can spot a clue."

"Of course we have him downstairs."

She raised an eyebrow at the thought of a church having a morgue, then shrugged off the surprise. Father Pepe seemed very resourceful.

He led to a cold room with cabinets on the wall, very much like a hospital morgue. He pulled one of the doors open and out slide Marcus Sadler. Lylith paled a little and excused herself. Richard, a true gentleman and also paling a little, said he would make sure she was alright.

"You said you were not even sure of the time of death?" Ksan asked, standing his ground.

"That is correct."

"Brena you are a doctor, right?"

"That's right."

"Good. If you can get a cat scan of Marcus' brain, I think Zed can pull an image of who he saw last."

"A last imprint on his brain. I'm not sure if I can do it."

Alana raised her eyebrow again. Why doesn't she want to help. She's practically twitching at the thought. She thought to herself, but said out loud. "Just do your best, if you can't we will find someone who can."

She turned to the body and began chanting, a time forming in her head. She broke the contact quickly not happy with the results. She then looked over the body carefully so as not to miss anything. Her dutifulness was rewarded by a prick in his left arm. She grabbed a scalpel from nearby table and scraped off some of the flesh around the puncture. She went over to a microscope and looked at the sample very closely. She seemed even more unhappy at this. She then sat in a chair and grouchily crunching on Tums.

"Well, I thought it might not work, but it did." Brena said finally.

Zed sat crossed legged on a chair and began meditating. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at Blythe. "She's the last this he saw. That and her gun knocking him over the head."

Alan suppressed a smile. "Well, that is not he died."

They all looked at her, waiting her finish. "Well?" Ksan asked.

"He died of nightshade. And the reason that you are unsure of the time is time magic. It slowed down his death."

"Do you know the time he died?" Father Pepe asked.

"No, I was unable to get that much." She lied. I just lied to a priest, I am defiantly going to hell for that. Oh well no time to worry about my immortal soul. She bit her lip and crunched on more Tums. Zed caught her eye and seemed to be worried. "Well I think we should all go home and worry about our own projects."

As they left, Zed slowly walked faster so as to be walking beside Alana. "Anything you want to talk about?" he whispered.

"Later. Meet me at this park." And she sent him a mental image of a park near her house. She knew it was easier than giving him directions. "Give me till after dark." And she left his side to go to her car.

She sat under the tree, gazing at the stars. Zed sat down beside her, this time making her jump only slightly. "Don't you make any noise?"

"No."

They sat in silence for quite a while before Alana spoke again. "My mentor said that I can't trust many mages, especially those that aren't Hermetic."

"So? Do think he's right?"

"No. Nonetheless I am unsure of who to trust."

"Why do you trust me?"

"You don't hide who you are. And you know who the bad guys are. I don't know, I never meet an Akashic that didn't have honor." Before she could catch the words they flew from her mouth.

"You came across Spinal."

"Well. You guys don't exactly claim him do you?"

He did not answer and Alana wanted to kick him for bringing up the Ex-Akashic. After another period of silence, he spoke again, "What has you worried? You looked upset back at the church."

"I lied to Father Pepe."

"What? About what killed him?"

"No, about the time of death." She paused.

"Go on."  
"He was injected with the nightshade, around the time we entered the church with the body."

"You think one of us did it?"

"Brena didn't want to go along with this and I still haven't found Sebastian again to ask him more about her."

"She still did it, the scan."

"I know. But it was nightshade! That is so Verbena."

He looked straight at her with a look that said he knew she knew better than that. She shrank under that gaze. "You're right, Zed. How ever I have more questions now than I did before today."

He rose from his spot on the grass and offered his hand to help her up. She accepted and she stood in front of him, glad to have an ally. "Zed, thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me seriously. Richard would have looked at me then forgotten I was there. Lylith is too busy keeping an eye on him. Ksan or Blythe would have killed her without even asking questions or pausing for thought."

He smiled knowing she was correct in her guesses. He walked her to her car, "I will pick you up tomorrow. I think it will be easier if we take my bike."

She nodded and drove off into the night. When she arrived home, she went straight to bed. That night her rest was a little easier and ,thankfully, she did not even dream.

The next morning Zed knocked on her door, smiling at the warning Brena had given everyone about waking Alana. He remembered the description the best, "raga-muffin and grouchy to boot".

He was not disappointed, as she answered the door in a baseball jersey and her, already wild red hair, everywhere. It took a moment to register that there was someone at the door and when it did, his smile grew bigger. Her eyes bugged out slightly and she mumbled something about her alarm not going off and would he like to come in? Then she looked down at what she was wearing and blushed deeply. And still tried to act as if this was all normal. He said, of course he would like to come in. And would he like some coffee? No, he was fine. All the while he was trying not to laugh. As soon as he was in the living room she bolted for her bedroom and slammed the door shut, shouting she would only be a minute. Had she not been in the shower, Alana would have heard the laughter coming from her living. However, he was able to get himself under control before she came back out into the living room.

She wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. Her hair French braided back out of her face, the tail of it trailing down. "I'm all set. Let's go."

She rode on the back of the bike clinging to him for dear life. This was her first time on a motorcycle and though exciting, she still was scared witless she might fall off. They arrived safely at the address indicated in the file. Parking across the street from the house, Alana was amazed at how normal the house looked.

He crouched behind a row of bushes and started to meditate. Alana sat near him but made sure not to disturb him. She cooed at Draco and then decided to do a quick life scan.

She closed her eyes and opened herself up to everything living then began to narrow it down. As she did, she felt no other life than Zed and her. She re-opened her eyes and found Zed staring at her. "I was just doing a life scan. Nobody home."

"Same results with a mind scan." He rose and started fort he house.

'Uh, I forgot my copy of the file, do you remember the code?"

H looked at her as though she had asked if the sky were blue. "Yes I think I do."

She then remembered on of the good things her mentor had said of the Akashic. Almost all were masters of mind, or on their way to becoming that. It was most likely a walk in the park for something as simple as memorizing a simple code. "Right, sorry."

Making sure no one saw them, they went over to the side of the house. Just as the file stated, the electric reader's face opened to a key pad. Zed went to press the buttons, but Alana stopped him.

"Wait, I want to check something." She took out a small bag from her pocket. She grabbed a pinch of dust and blew it on the keyboard. "What is the code?"

"9945."

She looked at the keys, dust settled showing fingerprints on the right numbers. "After you."

He pressed the numbers and a door slid open. He looked carefully in and then proceeded through the door and down a flight of stairs. Alana looked behind her and cautionly followed after.

A long hallway stretched before them after they descended the stairs. Before the door upstairs closed she spoke to Draco.

"Go to Brena if anything happens to me."

"That really doesn't make me feel better," he replied.

"I know little one but she is the only one who can find out what is wrong from you."

"I thought you were on another path?"

"Yes but I have chosen this one for now."

"What about the book?"

"Shh! Not now, just, please, do as I say."

"Hmph!"

She would be apologizing for that for a week. She heard a snicker in front of her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing ."

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"Hey it's not my fault you can't remember to shield your conversations with Draco."

"He is a pain sometimes."  
"But what would you do without him?"

Before she could answer, they came to a t-junction. In front of them stood a door with a key pad like the one outside. Zed stood aside and asked, "Do you want to check this one, also?"

"Actually, I'll check just 'look' through the door, to make sure it's even worth it." She focused , the looked through the door, seeing only as empty room.

Hold the phone, she thought digging deeper within and spotting something else, "There's a secret room beyond this one. Do you want to check the other one first?"

"No it's obvious that this is the right room." He said and pressed the key pad, using the code.

They heard a loud click and the door opened. Zed went in first , once again Alana behind him.

The small room only held shelves built into the walls. Even dust was scarce in the room. She looked in the walls once more and spotted the secret door and lever. "Over there, pull that brick."

Zed pulled the brick out and a door swung open. He looked in, then proceeded forward. Alana peeked over his shoulder and saw down the featureless hallway. At he end of the hallway was yet another door. A key and was on the side of the wall and almost beckoned to be pushed. Alana's curiosity won the better of her and she pushed past Zed.

"Hey!" he shouted, surprised by her actions.

She was down the hallway before he realized what she had planned. She pressed the buttons as she reached the pad. They both heard the loud click and hiss of gas being released, right before the siren started. The sound was deafening and she saw the door behind Zed begin to close.

No! Not again. She thought panic beginning to close around her. "Zed run! Get out of here!"

His sense of duty almost overran his instinct to run, but for what she said next.

"I have poison resistance, just go! I'll be okay!" cough, cough!

Even though he knew she lied, he slid out the door. The siren faded as the door closed behind. There was a small pain in his head, that was persisted.

He shut off the pain sensors in his head and looked the room. Just as his traveled to the door, eight men shuffled in. they all seemed to be sporting a gun, save for one who held a long katana. Zed found a patch of shadows and quickly blended into them.

He smiled as they went straight for the door, thinking himself well hidden. Unfortunate for him, the one with the katana did not miss him and went in for the kill.

Zed dodged the sword and grabbed one of the grenades from his attacker's belt. He recognized a smoke bomb when he saw one and threw it into one of the corners.

Smoke exploded and filled the room. Guns fired and grunts could be heard.

Meanwhile, Draco waited perched on a tree facing the secret entrance. He preened himself, when out of thin air appeared and opened the door. They ran down the stairs, as they did he heard a cry echo in his head. He knew it to be his mistress, in trouble. And as instructed he flew to Brena, for help.

Alana thanked any deity that was listening as Zed jumped through the door. This was not the first time her curiosity had gotten her in trouble. When she was but an apprentice, both her and the other student had almost lost their lives. She survived, the student did not.

At least Zed got out. The siren hammered at her head and was slowly killing her. The only thing she could do was put up a shield to keep the gas at bay. She held on only until the siren became to much. She slipped into unconsciousness.

Draco found Brena already on her way there. Having sent a distress signal, this was not to surprising.

"Draco, what is wrong? How do I get to them?" she asked as he led them to the door.

He communicated to her that 'the bald one' had pressed four buttons on the little pad.

"Which ones? Are you sure? Alright, you don't have to shout." And she pressed buttons. The slid open and she flew down the stairs.

At the next key pad she pressed the same buttons. She hoped they were the right ones.

The door clicked and opened. Smoke assaulted her and Brena stepped back. As the gas cleared she could see inside.

Zed stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by bodies on the floor.

"What happened here?" she asked, shockingly.

"They live, so don't worry. We need to get Alana out of there." He said pointing to the wall.

"Out if where?" puzzlement written all over her face.

"There is a secret door right here. But she tripped some trap and there is gas and a siren that goes straight to your head." He walked over to the owner of the sword and picked up him up by his head. He dropped it after a moment, went to one side of the room and pulled one of the shelves.

The faint wail of the siren stopped and he went back to the secret door. He pulled the brick and the door opened once more.

Brena saw the hallway with the door at the end of it. She also the crumpled body of Alana in front of it.

Zed was already down the hall and picking her up when the siren began to wail again. "We need to get out of here." He said and carried Alana out.

"Alright the toy box was a bad idea." Alana rubbed her eyes, the effects of the gas lingering. "You should have left me."

"We got out just fine." Zed said.

"Someone could have gotten hurt."

"Besides the guards?" he asked smiling.

"Look, I've been thinking. Maybe we should confront Brena. Since we are here at her place."

"Alright." He agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

They re-entered the living room as Lylith and Blythe also entered the room. Brena sat on the couch next to Richard.

"Everyone, I'm glad you all came. Remember the werewolves?" Brena began. All around the room were blank faces. "Remember the dire wolves? Well they asked me to help them with it."

"What?!" Alana exclaimed.

"I can't be around you guys anymore. There is just too much killing."

If she quits then she could get away. Damn! I'm still not even sure about all this. Bu it is now or never. She thought to herself. She leaned over to whisper to Zed, "Get ready to grab her if she runs."

He nodded silently.

"If life is so precious to you, why kill Sadler?"

The question hung in the air like a lead balloon. Everyone, even catching Zed unaware, stared at Alana. She stood, accusing eyes boring into Brena.

"I, I, I, I didn't!" Brena stuttered out. She ran out the back door to the yard.

"Oh no you don't." Alana said, chasing after her. The group followed closely behind. "I was able to find when the poison entered his body. It was right before we entered the church."

"I didn't do it. I don't even know why you are accusing me."

"Nightshade was used to murder him. And there was nightshade on the rim of my cup that night we had captured him. I wonder how it got there?" she ended mockingly.

"I don't know!"

"You don't seem informative today, Brena."

Brena looked near tears and went to her new pet emu. Alana remembered how happy she had been to rescue it from the Disnee labs. She now petted it's head and whispered to it.

"Who is Sebastian?"

Brena looked as though Alana had hit her over the head by a two-by-four. "Why do you ask?" she asked trying to recover.

"Quit answering me with questions and answer me!"

"He was my mentor's familiar."

It was Alana's turn to look as though she had been hit. "Your mentor's familiar?"

"Yeah we parted ways badly. She didn't care for my love of birds, being a cat lover herself."

"Why did you rescue that dumb animal anyway?" Ksan asked out of the blue.

"It deserved a chance at a real life. Not to be someone's meal."

"Just kill it and get it over with. We can make it into a stew."

"No!" she shouted hugging the animal fiercely.

"Do it!" he persisted.

Zed looked over towards them. Ksan seemed eager almost obsessed with killing the thing. He opened his mind and scanned around Ksan. There was something fishy going on.

"Alana." He whispered, catching her attention.

"What?" she whispered, mimicking his volume.

"Someone is messing with Ksan. There is something urging them to fight."

"Are you sure? Looks normal to me."

He stared at her intently for a moment. She blushed slightly and nodded. Stepping forward she raised her arm to attract everyone's attention.

"Stop! Quit this childish arguing, that damn cat is here messing with us."

Brena stopped listening to Ksan and scanned the area. She spotted a small black cat perched in a tree near them. She pointed to the tree and shouted, "Look he's up there!"

"Draco, attack!" she ordered.

Seeing himself in a tight spot, the cat leapt down. Draco's claws gleamed looking for the missed prey.

Alana glanced ahead in the direction he was heading in. One of the rose bushes seemed his destination. Something flickered and see looked closer. In the middle of the bush was a blank hole. Otherwise known as a portal.

"Ksan close that portal!" she whispered to him fiercely.

"Gotcha!" He said, pulling out the small laptop. Within seconds the portal was closed, causing the cat to change his course.

Alana glances back to see Richard fiddling with some gadgets. The cat ran for the street and right in front of it a cage appeared. However he turned in time to avoid it.

Brena began to chant and the cat paused in mid-step, but resumed it's course.

"Damn." She muttered.

"What did you do?" Alana inquired.

"A direct life attack. Stupid cat is pretty strong."

She turned in time to see Richard catch the cat in what looked like a bubble.

"Good work, Richard. Bring him inside, I want to question him."

The others gave her a strange look, however followed her inside. As they gathered inside Richard grabbed the stereo sitting by the window. He ripped the cord from the back and plugged the other end into the wall.

"What did you do that for?" Brena asked, whining.

"Well if Alana claims he speaks, we might have some trouble getting him to admit it. With this we can persuade him."

"Talk!" Alana yelled at the cat.

"Meow." Went the cat.

"Zap him." She said coldly.

Richard put the wires to the bubble sending electrical current into the bubble. The cat did not like it.

"Talk."

"Meow." Went the cat.

"Again."

And again he put the cord to the bubble.

"Talk! Quite wasting our time!" she yelled, the frustration showing.

"What?" he finally spoke to them.

The whole group, but for Zed, failed trying not to show their surprise.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Brena said stepping forward.

"I missed you. And I was worried."

"Why did you try to poison me?" Alana asked.

"I didn't."

"Zap him."

"I don't know about this." Richard backed away from Alana, still holding the bubble.

"Do it."

"No." he said almost looked concern for the cat. Alana had him worried. She never looked this angry before.

"Sebastian, where is my mentor? Where is Absynthe."

"Home."

"We can cut his whiskers, if he won't tell us what we want to know." Brena suggested.

"She's at the castle in the magic kingdom." He said quickly in fear for his whiskers.

"Why did you warn me about Brena?" Alana asked.

"She wanted her dead."

"And I would have if I thought it true." She hung her head, pride losing the battle, knowing she had been duped. She turned to Brena, "Please accept my deepest apology and if you ever need it, I will repay you. Just send Corbin."

"No need I would have reacted the same." She replied.

"Does anyone feel that?" Ksan asked interrupting.

"What?" Alana asked.

Before he could answer, Blythe takes aim and fires. The bullet ricochets off the bubble and knocks the bubble to the ground. The impact seems to disturb the magic and it pops.

"Someone grab that cat. There is someone scrying for him." Ksan yells as he begins typing on the laptop again. "Alright I bought us some time."

Sebastian realizing he is now free, runs for the door. Richard jumps into action, and onto the cat. He runs out the door, Richard, Alana, and Ksan following close after, the others watching.

"Kitty!" he yells, crushing the cat.

"Nice dive, Richard." Zed comments.

"We need to get inside." Ksan said.

"And get rid of the flea bag." Alana said coldly, still feeling the sting of being used. She pulled out her scepter and began to recite the activation spell. It glow and crackled as she did.

"What are you-," Richard began to ask. He was, however, unable to finish his question. Alana had touch the cat with the scepter, meaning to shock him.

It completely backfired. Most of the charges went into Richard, thus causing him to drop the cat. Meanwhile everyone else had joined them outside, when she tried to fry the cat. Sebastian catch sight of his only escape in to the house.

"I'll stop him!" Lylith cried. She pulled the pin out of a grenade and threw it in to the house.

"No!" Brena yelled.

"Relax, it's only a smoke bomb." she replied.

They it's stared at her for a moment.

"Crap, Corbin's still in there." Brena shouted and ran inside.

Alana and Zed reacted sooner than the others making in before others.

Alana scanned the room, searching for Sebastian. Zed appeared to be doing the same. She spotted him easily, crouching, ready to pounce on Corbin. She turned to inform Zed, but he was not there.

That is so unnerving how he does that. She thought. Draco, you might want to help Corbin.

Draco flew above and dove towards the cat. He barley missed, only clipping the tail.

Zed materialized out of thin air and slaps the cat. Sebastian goes hurtling across the room, hitting the wall.

"Damn." The word seemed to escape from Alana's lips.

As the smoke clears, Brena runs over to pick up Corbin. She coos and cuddles him.

"Sorry about the mess, Brena." Richard apologizes.

The group all nod their similar apologies and assists her in cleaning.

"I'm not quite sure which is worse. That you killed a cat, a bad familiar, but a cat nonetheless, or that Blythe is carrying it around." Alana commented as they headed to the church. She shook her head one more time at the unbelievable sight of a petite blonde carrying around a dead animal.

"I can use some of the parts." She said in her own defense.

The troupe entered the church and went straight to Father Pepe's office. As they entered they saw he was not alone.

Surrounded by a cloud of smoke, perched a pale young woman. Her shoulder length black hair hung string-like, a large chunk of her bangs were stark white framing her face. She inhaled the last of her cigarette and had another lit before the first was extinguished.

"Sorry, Father. We were unaware that you had company." Alana said.

"Actually, you all have good timing. Brena informed me yesterday of her disapproval and her decision. This is Tepes, she will replace Brena." He explained.

"Do you know anything about dead cats?" Blythe had all but run forward to shove the dead carcass into Tepes' face.

Alana hung her head as Father Pepe's eyebrow raised. Tepes did not react as they might have expected, only blowing smoke at the dead thing.

"Nope." She uttered.

Draco decided at this point to investigate the new party member. He glided over and landed on her shoulder.

"What the!?" She screeched, as she seemed spooked.

"Draco! I can't take you anywhere! Get over here, now!" Alana, shocked at her familiar's behavior, shouted.

I just wanted to see her aura. It seems quite tainted, he sent back to her.

Don't start. I just had to deal with mistrusting one of the party. My ulcer can not take anymore inside conspiracies.

"Now that we are acquainted, I have another assignment for you." Father Pepe went on, pulling Alana from her thoughts.

He sat down at the desk and continued, "I have been informed that an assassin has been hired to take out Harold Sampson."

"That is one of the patrons for the Discovery Channel, isn't he?" Lylith said.

"And his name is mentioned in those technocracy files. They are probably the ones who hired the killer." Blythe informed them.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Alana absently said.

"My informant had interesting information. The name of the assassin is Borgia, though her code name is Elvis."

"Elvis?" Ksan questioned.

"Yes, she also has been seen hanging around three different clubs. She is usually accompanied by a blonde haired man." As Father Pepe says this, he looks directly at Zed.

Great, she thought, every time we get on track, Zed ends up distracted. The smile on his face did not lift Alana's spirits.

"Here is the address and there is nothing more I can tell you."

"Alana, go with Zed and keep an eye on Harold's house." Blythe said, taking command of the case. Alana was pleased to see her use her head instead of her guns.

"If he is not already dead." Richard commented.

"I can help you with that." Tepes said. "Just ask."

"Um, okay. Is Harold Sampson still alive." He asked her uncertainly.

"75 chance that he still lives." She answered dazed like.

"What was that?" Zed asked.

"That is why you aura is tainted. You work with entropic magic, don't you?" Alana inquired.

She nodded and rose from the chair. "I should be able to figure out which club they will be at next."

"Alright, come on Zed. Call us later Blythe. Before you shoot up the place." She said, winking.

Alana held on tight as they roared down the street. They had decided to take Zed's bike once more to the house of Harold Sampson.

They passed the house and doubled back to perch across the street. A few hours passed and nothing happened.

"What's that?" Zed asked.

"What, the old man?" she asked puzzled. "He looks harmless."

Zed looked closer, not trusting even an old man. "There is something not right about him." He whispered to her. "He doesn't need that walker."

"Are you sure?" At that moment she felt a life scan being conducted. "I think your right. He just scanned to see if there was anyone home."

"Well?"

"Father Pepe said the assassin was female. Let's subdue him and question him later." She advised and Zed nodded.  
The sun was setting and twilight made it slightly different to move. Zed got to the old man first and dealt a hard blow to him. The old man fell to the ground, his walker flying the other way.

"Zed! I said subdue him, not knock his block of!" She knelt down and checked his pulse. "Shit, Zed, he's dead."

"Oops."

"Shouldn't you call Alana?" Lylith shouted the question over the music.

Straining to hear, Blythe caught the message. She pulled out the phone and went to find a quiet place. Fiddling with it she finally found the number and dialed it.

"Hey, it's Blythe" pause. "Who was it?" another pause. "Please tell me he was not an older gentleman. Yes with grayish-brown hair." A long pause. "Is he dead?" This time the phone went flying across the room. "Fuck!"

ring, ring

"Hold on, Zed. Hello?" She answer the cell phone. "Oh, Blythe, um, we had a slight problem. Zed tried to subdue an old man." Pause. "We don't know." Pause again. "With gray brown hair?" She bit her lip to give the bad new, "Um, yeah." There seemed to be no other reply, however a curse could be heard along with a crash. The other side fell silent.

-


End file.
